


My Sweet, Valorous Knight!

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, kids being weird and energetic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evil king Yosuke is keeping Prince Kanji captive! It's up to his knight in shining armor to rescue him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet, Valorous Knight!

**Author's Note:**

> "For prompts how about non-con shinji/akihiko or AU where kanji is a prince and yu is his knight. You can choose either or and you can change anything you'd like. Btw I really like your writing!!! Keep up the awesome work!!" —Anonymous
> 
> homegirl marina proofread this :) thank

"So you've made it this far, Sir Yu!"

Yosuke insidiously laughed as he kept Kanji close, tightly grasping his wrist to make sure that he won't run to the knight who's survived the many perils—the many traps that not even Lady Chie can overcome!

"Help me, my knight—or somethin' like dat?!" Kanji squealed and tried to squirm away from Yosuke's powerful grip, but alas, the King's dark power has kept him from moving away! The girls watched from afar, cheering for Yu as he took a step forward, his cardboard sword clasped bravely by his side. A metal pot cover—his shield—was kept firmly in front of him, blocking the little rocks Yosuke viciously threw at him.

While gritting his teeth, Yu cried out and rushed forward, "I'll thave you, my pwinth!"

Pwinth. Aw.

"Not on my watch!"

The audience gasped when Yosuke took out his paper knife (Mr.Dojima said that a real one's too dangerous), skidding the sharp edge along Yu's blade. Kanji ran away and hid behind the fence, rooting for his brave prince with an eager grin. He couldn't help but blush when Yu smiled back at him, cool and confident. He's so dreamy.. B-But he isn't like that, or anything!

"You're finished, King Yothke!"

Yothke. Aw.

Suddenly, a loud gasp was heard!

The blade has pierced through the evil king's corrupted heart (Yosuke's shoulder), and Yu smirked. He drew the sword back, standing confidently as Yosuke screamed in agony. "Y-You fool!! I'll get you for this!.. Next.. Millennium!!" And he collapsed on the green grass, writhing in pain while letting out a few more overdramatic screeches. Hey, if you're gonna go down, might as well end it with a big finish.

Finally, Yosuke shut up.

The girls roared with excitement! They ran up to Yu and embraced him, congratulating him with words of praise. "Yu-kun, Yu-kun, you looked so cool!!" Chie squealed in bewilderment.

"How come I wasn't the princess?!" Rise wrapped his arms around Yu, who sighed in exhaustion. Slaying evil really tires you out. "I wanted Yu-kun to save me!"

"You were the princess last time." Yukiko calmly pointed out.

"That doesn't mean anything!!"

Ignoring the bickering, Yu raced to Kanji's side, holding his hand with a reassuring grip. "Are you ok, my pwinth?"

_H-Handsome.._

"Y-Yeah.. Thank you, Sir Yu—" Kanji's lips met with his, quickly making his cheeks turn bright red with embarrassment. The kiss soon broke, and Yu gave Kanji another smile.

"Yu-kun and Kanji-kun have the cooties!!" Yosuke, who was especially shocked, ran away, screaming at the top of his lungs. The girls soon took after him, making fake gagging sounds. After his initial terror, Kanji sadly looked down, almost on the verge of tears. Seeing his prince's remorse struck Yu like a knife. Without hesitating, he held Kanji's hand once more, getting down on one knee to ask, "Will you marry me?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring with a bright red, strawberry-flavored ruby.

As he fought back the oncoming tears, Kanji leaned in and hugged his savior.

"Y-Yes!!"

**Author's Note:**

> also i should say this now ... If you've sent me a prompt and i havent posted, it's been deleted .....!.??.?.!
> 
> Send more if you want though :))


End file.
